


A Change if Destiny

by Spuffy93



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Dreamers, Episode: s01e16 Sexual Healing, F/M, Not for Tess fans, What-If, cementing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuffy93/pseuds/Spuffy93
Summary: Max and Liz decided to "cement" their relationship after they found the orb. What will happen when Tess come into town? Will this event change their Destiny?( I don't know why but AO3 had put this story as complete but it's really a multichapter. 14 to be precise)
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Cementing**

_"Are you sure, Liz?" Max asked with the last spark of self control that he had in himself._

_"Like nothing else in my life. I love you, Max." she smiled at him and he was a goner._

_"I love you too, Liz." He said with lustful eyes before crashing his lips on her._

_The need, that compelled them in the past days, had disappeared shortly after they had found the strange alien thing, and a new one had started, one that came from their hearts. They needed to touch each other, they needed to be together._

_Max could feel something inside him awakening, something primeval and strong. He battled for control, it was Liz first time and if he didn't pay attention he would hurt her._

_They ripped each other clothes off and Max started to kiss every inch of skin that he exposed to his hungry glance._

_He had always thought that loving or actually making love with someone, would have been impossible for him. How could you make love with a girl without telling her who you really are? And now he was going to make love with Liz Parker, his dream girl._

_He used his hands, his finger, to touch and stretch her, to prepare her to the next part. Max wanted to make it less painful that he could, he wanted to give her a first time to remember, a magic night._

_She was so hot and wet between her legs, it was driving him crazy._

_When he felt that she was as relaxed as she could, he took his discarded trousers and grab a condom. Isabel had given him some, she was worried that they would do it, compelled by their strange urges. Worst moment of his life._

_"No." Liz stopped him from tearing the little package. "I'm on the pill, for my period."_

_Max looked in her eyes and positioned himself between her legs then started to trust inside her welcoming body._

_"Please, Max..." she moaned when he stopped, feeling her maidenhead. "Need you..."_

_Without looking away Max pushed, burying himself inside her to the hilt._

Liz woke up from the beautiful dream, it was a strange one, she could feel Max thought while they were making love, but still it was the best one she had in weeks. She kept her eyes close trying to carry with her the last memories of it. She snuggled in her warm pillow and took a deep breath. She could still feel even Max's scent. Then her pillow moved and she opened her eyes, finding herself face to face with her dream man.

"It wasn't a dream..." she whispered with her eyes sparkling from happiness.

"No, it was real, and beautiful." Max said with awe in his voice while he hugged her.

They were in the middle of nowhere, on a little blanket, with an alien artifact near them as the only witness of their love. Liz sincerely hoped that the thing wasn't some strange kind of alien camera or phone or else someone out there could have heard the best night of her life in Dolby Surround.

Liz snuggled in his embrace, reliving the memories of the night before with a big smile on her face. She wanted to do it again and again. She felt different somehow, stronger, at peace with herself and the world.

She could feel Max smiling, she could feel he was happy, serene, whole for the first time in his life. She could literally feel him inside her head. His thought his feeling, all of him, like when they had connected during the healing in the Crashdown.

"It's amazing," Max commented her thought. "What's happening to us?"

Liz didn't have the answer but the sensation was too beautiful to analyze it. She was connected to Max, he was literally part of her and she liked it.

"I like it too," he smiled at her and give her a peck on the lips. "But it's very late, if we don't go back, our parent will kill us."

Liz looked at her watch and paled. It was really late and she was sure that her dad would ground her for weeks, if he didn't shot them on spot. _Will mom see what we did? I'm as different outside as I feel inside?_

Max hugged her and sent through the connection some relaxing feeling and all his love, calming her down a little.

The wore the clothes of the night before and Max used his power to conceal all the visible evidence of their night of passion form their bodies.

"That is a very handy trick, Mr. Evans, did you use it frequently with all the girl you ravish?" She teased him.

"You are the first and last one I hope, Miss Parker." Max smiled and stroked her cheek. _You are beautiful._ She felt his thought and blushed.

They had just finished to put their clothes on when a man appear in front of them from nowhere, telling them that they couldn't stay there. They quickly gathered their things and went back to his car, a little scared from the stranger.

Max helped Liz on the jeep and drove away, his hand was holding firmly hers.

He stopped the car in front of the Crashdown Cafe, he took her in his arm and kissed her with passion. Liz could feel that he was a little afraid too of their parent, so she kissed him back, letting him know that she would be with him, all the way.

_We need to stop, if they see us, they'll not only make us stop, but they'll forbid us to see each other._ Liz projected the thought in his head, but she still kissed him back.

"I-i know." Max took deep breath to calm himself a little then got down from the jeep and helped Liz too.

_Together?_ He thought taking her hand in his.

_Always._

They took a deep breath, opened the Crashdown's door and, united, approached their parents.


	2. 2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story in the 2014, but when I decided to repost it here I decided to change it a bit.  
> I hope you'll like it.   
> Sara

###  Chapter 2. Aftermath

“Where the hell have you been?” Philip Evans exclaimed when the two teenagers came in the Crashdown.

Max and Liz didn't have the time to answer before two very worried Diane Evans and Nancy Parker hugged the life out of them.

“We were so worried, Lizzy...”

“Oh, Max, please don't do it ever again...”

The teens hugged their mother back trying to comfort them.

“We're alright, mom.” Max said while he patted her back. “I'm sorry mom. For making you worried.”

“Maxwell Evans, you didn't answer my question. Where. Have. You. Been.” Philip was becoming angry, both teens could see the rage in his eyes.

“I'm sorry dad,” he said, escaping his mom hug. “We went to the desert, stargazing, but then we fell asleep. We're so sorry, it wasn't our intention to make you all so worried.”

“I'm very disappointed in you, young girl. You never did a stunt like this! What's happening to you?” Nancy said looking her daughter in the eyes. “First the school calls us, then the detention and now this!”

“Mommy, I'm sorry. It will never happen again.” Liz looked towards Max and tried to don't let her mom's disappointment hurt her. She knew deep down that she didn't do anything wrong but forgot to call to warn them about their night out “stargazing”.

“That's for sure.” said Philip. “You're grounded Maxwell, two weeks!”

“You too young girl.” Nancy said.

“And maybe you shouldn't see each other for sometime too.” added Diane.

Liz could feel Max rage getting the better of him, if she didn't intervene he could say something that he would regret later.

“No, Mrs. Evans, I'm sorry but we won't stop seeing each other.” Liz left her mom embrace, went near Max and took his hand in hers. They had let them physically divide them, and it had been a big mistake. They needed to make an united front or the parents would win.  _ Together, remember? _ Liz projected the thought.

_ I'm sorry, I know.  _ Max took a deep breath and then looked his mom in the eyes.

“Mom, I'm sixteen, I'm not a little boy, you can ground me, I did something that wasn't right so you have all the right in the world to punish me, but I love Liz and I won't stop seeing her.”

Liz looked up at him and smiled when their looks crossed.

“Love? You are too young to know what love means!” Liz looked at her dad and could see in his eyes that he was worried. She knew that to her father the word love meant sex, and in his eyes she was still too young for that.

She squeezed Max's hand, reassuring him that her dad was wrong. She surely didn't regret their night together. If it had been anyone else she may have regretted it, but with Max it just had felt so right, and now she was truly happy that she did it.

“Dad, only because we are sixteen don't mean we are stupid or too hormonal to not identify lust from love.” She tried to calm him down. “We are in love, we have been since late September. We tried not to be, but we can't stay away from one another.” Liz explained with a smile on her face.

“Mr. Parker, I really love your daughter and all I have in mind is what's best for her. I know that I loved her since I first saw her in third grade, but I stayed away because I was sure that someone as beautiful, inside out, as Liz wouldn't like someone like me, but I'm very lucky, she loves me too, and if she wants me I won't leave.”

The parents looked at the young couple for a while with frowns on their faces. The teens knew that they probably thought that they were having sex, and, even if they were right, that wasn't all that there was in their relationship. They loved each other, they were sure about their feelings.

Even in that moment Liz could feel Max's love embracing her soul. She could always feel it since the night before. It was like a warm blanket that hugged her, letting her know that he would always be with her, would always love her, would always protect her.

Jeff was the first one to come out from the staring contest.

“No more nights out alone, and the grounding stays.” he said looking at his daughter. “You're not allowed to have Max in your room, ever again, and I want to always know when you go out, what you'll do, and when you'll be back,” he turned toward Max. “You, boy, remember that her curfew is 10 pm on school days and 01 am on weekend nights. Forget it and you won't see her for a very long time.”

“Yes sir.” Max nodded.

Diane sighed, but didn't add anything else.

“Come on, Max, it is very late and you need to get ready for school.” Philip started to walk out. “Nancy, Jeff.” he made a little wave in their direction.

“Bye Philip, Diane.” Jeff answered.

Max hugged Liz and gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

_ We need to talk with the other at lunch, about that alien thing. _ He projected.

_ Okay, but maybe we could keep this thing about us for ourselves until we know more... _

_ I think it's a good idea, I'm not ready to tell them what happened last night. I love you _ . “See you at school, Liz.” he then said aloud.

“See you...”  _ Love you too. _

She looked him leave then, after giving her parents a hug, she went in her room to have a shower, and change for school.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

“Hey Michael, have you seen them?” Maria asked her first question when her boyfriend sat down beside her at lunch.

“No.” Michael started to put Tabasco on his lunch. “I didn't see Max in 3rd period.”

Maria looked at him, he was eating some kind of sandwich in his typical Michael way.

“How can you eat?” she shook her head. “We hadn't seen or heard from them since last night!”

“It's easy, really, I open my mouth and put food inside.” he said while chewing.

“Oh, please Spaceboy, don't talk while you're eating.” Maria made a disgusted face and he rolled his eyes, but he stopped to talk. She sighed then started to play with her food, she wasn't hungry, she was really afraid that Liz would do something that she would later regret when the influence of whatever was sending them the vision would disappear.

Maria waved at Isabel and Alex when she saw them come in the quad.

“Isabel, Alex, have you seen Max or Liz today?” she asked when they were near enough to hear her.

“I didn't have any class with Liz before lunch, and I didn't see Max during 1st period.” Alex frowned a little while answering. “Anyway, good morning to you too Maria.” he smiled a little and sat down near Isabel.

“I haven't seen my brother since yesterday,” she opened her yogurt and put sugar in it. “Since I gave him the condoms now that I think about it. Let me tell you, not a funny brother and sister moment.”

“You did what?” Maria stood up while she screamed her question, making most of the students look at her. She blushed a little and sat down again. “Sorry.” she whispered to her friends.

“I won't repeat it,” a little frown appeared on her always stoic face. “They needed it, they seemed incapable of stopping so I thought that was better being safe than sorry.” Isabel shrugged and continued to eat seemingly without a care in the world.

“Oh God...” Maria began to hyperventilate.

“Calm down, Maria, he is Max, Mr. Responsible and Reliable,” Michael rubbed her back. “Look, here they are, don't need to worry anymore.” Then he went back to his lunch while Maria stood again and ran towards Liz, hugging her.

“I was so worried,” she then hugged Max.

“We're fine, Maria.” Liz said with a smile while they brought her back to the table.

“Hi Maxwell, how did it go?” asked Michael, smirking. “Did she help you find our home planet?”

Maria thought that she had seen him blush for a second but when she looked again he was cool as always.

“We had a vision, so we went into the desert,” Max sat down and made space for Liz near him. “In a place nearby the crash site. When we got here we tried to have another vision and we started to hear a beeping.” Liz put some Tabasco on Max's lunch. “We were digging when this little flash of blue light shot up in the sky. We found this oval thing made of some kind of metal with the symbol of the necklace on it.” Max smiled at Liz and seemed to have a little non-verbal conversation with her.

“Then we decided to stay there,” went on Liz, letting Max start to eat. “We wanted to talk a little, see the stars, but we fell asleep.” Maria looked at them, they were smiling and when their gazes crossed she could almost see sparks. “It was already morning when we woke up and then our parents ganged up against us and tried to split us but we didn't let them.” Liz looked proud of that accomplishment. “We have been here only since the start of 4th period.” she ended the story with a smile then she put a little Tabasco on half of her piece of cake and started to feed Max.

Maria looked at her best friend. She seemed different in some way, but she couldn't grasp what it was.

“Where is it?” Michael asked seriously. “What is?” he added after a second of thought.

“We don't know.”

“No more vision? Maybe explaining what it is for?” Alex asked them while trying to steal some of Liz's cake.

“No more.” her best friend said, slapping his hand.

“Where did you put it?” said Michael again.

“I left it in Liz's room when I went to pick her up. It's in a very safe place.” said Max, smiling.

“Where you put it?” Maria was very curious. Liz's parents often clean her room as an excuse to butt in her affair. Liz was too naïve and trustful to understand that her parents weren't really trying to help but control her.

“Same place where I put my diary.”

“That's impossible,” Maria was confused, she had seen the place, she was her best friend, and surely the hole was too little for the alien thing they had found. “The hole is very little, her diary almost doesn't fit into it.”

“I know, that's why I used my power to put the thing there. If anyone wants to take it out, he will do a lot of rumor, smashing the wall.” explained Max with his usual half smile.

“Oh, we almost forgot. We're grounded for the next two weeks,” Liz looked at Maria with sad eyes. “I can't come with you shopping today.”

“Don't worry, chica,” she smiled. “We'll reschedule.”

“Thank you,” Max stood up and took their trays. “Oh and since we're grounded, for the next two weeks, we are booking the eraser room for lunch time and free period. Bye!”

Maria looked at the back of her best friend with a stupefied look on her face.

“Oh, please, I didn't need to hear about that.” said Isabel, disgusted, she stood up. “Alex, can you take my tray?”

“Sure Izzy.” Alex took the trays and followed Isabel.

“You are whipped, Whitman.” Michael sniggered.

“Men...” she rolled her eyes and started to eat her cold lunch.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

He thought that, after the night before, his desire for Liz would subside a little, but while he was kissing her, Max could feel it burning even stronger than before. He knew that he was losing it, and if he didn't stop, he would be unable to.

_ Don't stop, please. _ He heard Liz pleading in his head. She put her arms around his neck and pushed her body onto his, trying to nullify the distance between them.  _ I'll stop you if we go too far. _

Max didn't make her repeat it. He took her in his arms and pushed her back on the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to move her body a little to cause more friction.

“Liz...” he whispered between kisses. She was addicting, the sound she was making, the softness of her skin and lips, her smell, her taste. She was everything he didn't know he was searching for in a mate. She was perfect for him and his only hope was that he was as perfect for her.

“You are, Max.” she answered his thoughts with a smile.

Liz began to suck on his neck, and Max could feel the primeval desire in her to mark him as hers in some way. He let her do it, he would wear it proudly for all to see, and he would mark her too. Maybe in a place more private. He didn't want a repetition of the glowing hickey.

“Love you, Liz.” he whispered in her ear while she was working on his neck. “I'm already yours.” he hugged her and trusted a little his groin in hers, trying to build more friction.

What he really wanted, needed, was to be inside her warmth, but they couldn't, they were a school and if someone would find them, they could say goodbye to the outside world because their parents would ground them until their thirtieth birthday.

Liz pushed herself down on him, trying to heightened the sensations. Max could sense her desire through their connection, her need to make love to him again, but above all the other feelings he could feel her love. It was the strongest and purest feeling he ever had felt.

“I love you, Max, just as much you love me.” she said while she gave him little licks on the hickey. She withdrew a little to admire her work. She smiled and Max could feel her satisfaction.

He was about to kiss her again when the first bell rang.

“Shit.” Max cursed, surprising her. She had never heard him curse before. He smiled at her reaction, and stroked her cheek. “I would like to stay here and kiss you all day long, but we need to fix ourselves a little and go to class.” he gave her a little peck on the lips and then used his power to fix her clothes and hair, then he did the same thing on himself, paying attention to leave the hickey on the far left side of his neck.

Liz took his hands in hers and brought them to her lips.  _ We need to do some tests on this connection. _

Max nodded. _ I know, but how? We are grounded and we can't do much in here. _

She seemed to think about it a little then he could feel her satisfaction about something. She was thinking too fast for him to really grasp her train of thoughts, but he knew that she had a plan.

“On the contrary, we can do lots of things while in school.” she smiled. “We can test the limits to our connection, we can try to see if we can project our thought without touching, and if we can, we should try to work out the distance in which we can do it.” she let go of his hands and closed her eyes.

Max did the same and let their connection open, he let it fill his mind and then he could hear her again.

_...working? Max, it's working? _

_ I can hear you Liz, can you hear me? _ He asked her while opening his eyes.

_ I can. _ Liz smiled at him.  _ Every time we do it, it becomes easier. It almost doesn't need any concentration at all. Can I try something? _ She asked with a little smirk.

_ Go on. _

She took his hands again, smiled at him and asked him to close his eyes. When he did it he could see images of the night before, but this time he could see and feel things as if he was Liz. It was like when they kissed. He blushed a little at the images and sensations. He opened his eyes, stopping the flow.

“Now it's better if we go,” he took a deep breath. “Go now, I'll follow you in a little while.”

Liz smirked at him and looked down at his groin. She gave him a little pack and giggling she went out of the eraser room.

_ You'll be the death of me, Miss Parker. _

_ Yeah, but what a way to go _ ... she answered him and Max could almost hear her snickering.

He took some deep breaths and calmed himself down, the second bell rang and he went out from the eraser room, running a little to make it to class on time.

Max was smiling while he sat down beside her sister.

_ You are still there? _ He tried to project the thought to Liz and was happy when she answered him. They were at least 20 meters from one another, the connection was stronger than he thought.

During the rest of the school day they found out that they could communicate with each other from every part of the school, but their connection started to weaken when the time came to go home.

From his house Max couldn't hear Liz, but he found out that he could still feel her inside him, like if some kind of string was connecting their souls. If he concentrated a little, he could sense her feelings, and he even found out that if Liz was experiencing some strong emotion he could feel it without needing to concentrate.

Max spent the rest of his day in his room, doing homework or listening to music while with his connection tried to imagine what Lizzy was doing at the Crashdown.

When it was time to go to bed, he called her. They talked a little about their findings and then they said their goodnight, knowing that even without the phone they could spend their last moments, before sleep overcome them, together.

That night Liz and Max's dreams were filled with memories of the night before, and with some fantasies that they had every intention of making real.

See you next week with Chapter 3. Crazy


End file.
